


Five Time Ziam Almost Kissed + One Time They Did

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Narry, Pining, mentions of Louis/Eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Liam looked over at Zayn to make sure his friend was okay with the idea of kissing him. Zayn nodded slightly and Liam let out a relieved sigh. He would have been crushed if Zayn had refused. Liam knew it was only for the game, he had to remind himself none of this was real but he would have been crushed anyway.





	Five Time Ziam Almost Kissed + One Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

> By now everybody knows title are not my force so don't mind it. It explain it all. I hope you will enjoy it.

1.  
The first time it happened, they were playing truth or dare. Of course they were, because apparently it was the only game five boys in a bus could think of. They could have done anything else but Louis had proposed the game and everyone agreed. Even Zayn, who usually bitched about how immature they were. 

“Liam, truth or dare?” asked Louis. 

Liam faked thinking about it for a second. He already knew he would choose ‘dare’ next time it was his turn. All night Louis had dared his bandmates to kiss each others and so far Liam had already kissed Harry and Niall and he was really hoping to kiss Zayn. He’s been dreaming about it for months now but he’d never had the guts to do it.

“Dare,” finally answered Liam.

Louis smirked and rubbed his hands together. 

“You ain’t subtle my friend.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” lied Liam, knowing no one, especially Louis, was believing him.

“Yet you chose dare, knowing full well I will dare you to kiss Zayn,” said Louis, a satisfied smirk on his face as Liam blushed deeply. 

“Talking about that,” interrupted Niall, “what’s up with you making us kiss each other? Please tell me it’s not for your spank bank!” exclaimed Niall. 

“It’s not for me idiot,” answered Louis, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, “it’s for Eleanor, when she caught you two kissing,” continued Louis, pointing at Niall and Harry, “she thought it was really hot and-"

“You know what,” interrupted Niall again, “don’t continue that, we don’t wanna hear about you and Eleanor’s weird fetish. Liam, please just kiss Zayn so we can just think about something else.”

Louis laughed and punched Niall on the arm.

“Hey! Don't punch my boyfriend,” said Harry, putting a protective arm around Niall's shoulder.

“Well, tell your boyfriend to stop being an idiot.” 

Harry glared at Louis and kissed Niall’s cheek. 

“Can we continue the game now?” asked Louis, visibly annoyed at his friends. 

They all nodded, “Ok, Liam I dare you to kiss Zayn,” continued Louis as if they all didn't know that what he was going to say.

Liam looked over at Zayn to make sure his friend was okay with the idea of kissing him. Zayn nodded slightly and Liam let out a relieved sigh. He would have been crushed if Zayn had refused. Liam knew it was only for the game, he had to remind himself none of this was real but he would have been crushed anyway. Liam got up on his knees and moved closer to where Zayn was sitting. They were really doing this. Liam swallowed and took a deep breath. Zayn got up on his knees to be at Liam's height and gently put his hands on Liam's face and got closer. Liam could feel Zayn's hot breath against his lips. Liam closed his eyes and just as Zayn's lips were about to finally, finally touch his, the bus stopped and their driver yelled they had arrived at destination. They both opened their eyes and jumped apart, the moment broken. Liam sighed and almost ran out of the bus.

 

2.  
It happened again, this time they've been on tour for seven months now. Liam loves touring but he's exhausted. He gave all he had on stage but now that it's over he feels drained and all he wants is a good night of sleep. Or well, as good as you can get in a tiny bunk in a moving bus. Liam is the last one walking into the bus. Harry and Niall are sitting together, giggling at something Louis just said and Zayn is calmly sitting next to them, texting someone. His mom probably. Suddenly Liam felt sad. He missed his mom. He miss his dad and sisters. Liam loved his life and he knew how lucky he was but sometimes, he missed living a simple life in Wolverhampton. Going outside whenever he wanted, not needing a bodyguard. 

“I'm knackered, I'm gonna go to bed already,” said Liam, pointing at the bunk area with his thumb. 

Zayn looked up from his phone, a frowned on his face. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, don't worry, like I said, just knackered,” answered Liam, trying to smile before walking to his bunk. He stripped down and put on a pair of old jogger that looked clean. 

Liam heard his friends whispering and Zayn saying he would go check on him. It made made him feel warm inside. He jumped inside his bunk and got under the cover but didn't close his eyes. Zayn knocked gently on the wall next to Liam's bunk and waited. Liam opened the curtain and moved to the back of the bunk to make space for Zayn. Zayn climbed in and immediately put his right arm around Liam. 

“Are you really okay? You know you can tell me,” whispered Zayn.

Liam sighed.

“I just, I miss home. I miss my family, that's all. I know I shouldn't complain because I am living my dream-”

“Hey, it's okay to miss our family,” interrupted Zayn, “you're not complaining. I know how grateful you are and how much you love doing this. But it's normal to miss the people we love.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me, I love you Li and I can't stand seeing you sad.”

Liam felt his stomach twist when Zayn saying he loved him, he said it often but everytime it made Liam feel warm inside.

“Thank you,” repeated Liam, “I love you too Z.” 

Silence fell in the bunk and Liam could hear was the sound of their breathing and their friends laughing in the lounge. Despite the darkness around them Liam knew Zayn's eyes were roaming on his face, looking at his lips. Zayn moved closer and Liam’s breath caught in his throat and he knew he could let it happen, he wanted to kiss Zayn so bad and Zayn obviously wanted to kiss him too but right now he wasn't sure if Zayn wanted to kiss him because he liked him or because he wanted to comfort him. 

Liam faked a yawn, “I'm tired, I think I'm gonna sleep,” he said as he moved to turn his back to Zayn. Zayn made a move to remove his arm from Liam's waist but Liam gripped his hand.

“Please stay?” he asked. 

Zayn said nothing but let Liam hold his hand to fall asleep.

3.  
This time, the lights were flashing, the music loud in their ears and people dancing everywhere. Liam was drunk but not as much as Zayn, who's celebrating his birthday, but drunk enough to be grinding against Zayn's thigh with his arms around Zayn's neck. Zayn’s hands were possessively holding onto Liam's hips and he could feel their warmth through his clothes. Liam wished he knew how they would feel on him, undressing him, caressing his body. Liam needed to stop his train of thought right there, before he started getting hard against Zayn's thigh. They were drunk but that would be embarrassing. 

Liam pressed his forehead against Zayn's and Zayn looked directly into Liam's eyes. Liam could see Zayn's eyes going from his eyes to his lips a few times and he knew what Zayn wanted. Liam swallowed, when he noticed Zayn's face getting closer. He wanted to kiss Zayn, he wanted to feel his lips against his, he wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked, but it never seemed to be the right moment. Now Zayn was drunk, too drunk to really know what he was doing and maybe just acting on an impulse and Liam wanted to kiss Zayn when he was sober. He wanted him to remember. Before Zayn could get closer, Liam winked and turned around, keeping his arms around Zayn's neck, one of his hand found its way to Zayn's hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. Liam felt Zayn sigh, too and he felt his hot breath against the back of his neck and he shivered. Liam really wished they were not drunk at the moment. 

4.  
“Boys, look at that, we have someone here, requesting a “Ziam” kiss,” said Niall and Liam's head snapped. He couldn't have heard that correctly. He looked over at Zayn who just laughed as the crowd went wild. 

“Well, well, well, you can't let them down, boys,” continued Louis, and Liam wanted to punch him.

“Shut up, Louis,” replied Zayn. 

“Okay, okay enough,” said Harry, “here's the next song, it's ‘You and I’.”

Liam was grateful for Harry, he looked at him and smiled. Harry winked at him and turned around.

It was almost the end of the show when Liam saw Zayn slowly making his way in his direction. Zayn stopped right in front of Liam and smirked, he removed Liam's earpiece and put his mouth so close to Liam's ear, Liam could feel Zayn's lips move when he spoke.

“Louis was right, we can’t let our fans down,” said Zayn and Liam frozen in place. Zayn moved back a little to face Liam and brought his face closer. All Liam could think was “Zayn's going to kiss me, Zayn's going to kiss me, Zayn's going to kiss me”. Liam felt like he was on fire but he couldn't move. He saw Zayn's face getting even closer and he knew the crowd went wild but he could barely hear over the sound of his heart beating. He closed his eyes and he felt Zayn's lips connect with his cheek. When he opened his eyes Zayn was gone, already running on the other side of the stage. 

Liam shook his head and joined his friends to thank the crowd.

As soon as they got off the stage Liam ran to the dressing room to take a quick shower and didn't wait for the boys, he told the security he was going back to the bus and one member of their team went with him. Liam found his ipod and put his earphone in his ear and closed his bunk curtain. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, until Louis opened the curtain and jumped in the bunk and snatched Liam's headphone out of his ears.

“Oi! Oi!”

“Ouch!” said Liam, rubbing his ear, “what do you want, Tommo?”

“What's up between you and Zayn?”

Liam moved to sat straighter next to Louis, avoiding his eyes. His hands seemed suddenly very interesting. Louis poked him in the ribs with his pointy elbow. 

“C'mon lad, tell me. You know you can tell me everything, right? I mean, you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.”

“So, d'you wanna tell me what's going on between you two?”

“Nothing, that's the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“It never seem to be the right time, there is always something keeping us from acting on our feelings. Well on mine but I think he feels the same.”

Louis smiled and put his arm around Liam’s shoulders.

“Don't worry, Payno, everything will work out, you just have to be patient. When the time is right, it will happen.”

“When did you became so full of wisdom?” questioned Liam.

Louis laughed and got out of the bunk to go back to the lounge.

“Zayn, don't worry he's all yours now,” Louis said as he probably passed Zayn in the small hallway of the bus. Liam groaned and put his hands on his face. So much for being subtle.

Liam lay down again but didn't put his earphones back in, wondering if Zayn would join him or not, just as Zayn stopped in front of his bunk. 

“Can I?” questioned Zayn. Liam nodded and moved to make place for Zayn.

Zayn slid into the bunk and immediately wrapped his arms around Liam.

“Are we okay?”

“Of course we are,” answered Liam, confused, “why do you ask?”

“Just because, you left right after the show and,” Zayn swallowed, “I was just scared I might have upset you.”

“No, I am just tired and wanted to go to bed.”

“Do you want me to go?” asked Zayn, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“No.”

Zayn smiled and Liam closed his eyes.

 

5.  
“Lee-yum,” sing sang Zayn, Liam turned his head and smiled at Zayn and arched an eyebrow, “you've got something here,” continued Zayn. 

“I what?”

Zayn put his hand on Liam's face, so gently Liam could barely feel it except that he felt like his body was on fire. Everytime Zayn touched him that's how he felt. They've been dancing around each others for months now and Liam was getting tired of it, to the point where if Zayn wanted to kiss him in the middle of a packed restaurant he would let it happen. Maybe waiting for the right moment was not a good idea. Maybe there would never be a perfect moment. 

“You've got frosting on the corner of your lips,” repeated Zayn and Liam could see his face getting closer, almost in slow motion, Liam licked his lips. He could feel Zayn's breath against his face and someone cleared their throat, breaking the moment. Zayn let got of Liam's face and Liam turned his head and saw Harry looking at them with a smile on his face. Liam glared at Harry and turned again toward Zayn.

“Just give me a second, please,” said Liam but Zayn caught his hand between his.

“Wait!” Zayn lifted his hand and flicked his finger on the corner of Liam's lip and put it in his mouth. 

“The frosting is delicious,” said Zayn as he slowly licked his lips. 

“I'll, uh, I'll be back.” Liam turned around and grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him in a secluded corner.

“What the hell was that Haz?”

“It's my birthday, I don't want to be upstage by you two finally kissing,” laughed Harry.

“Are you being serious right now?” hissed Liam.

“Of course not. There was a pap who was able to get close to the restaurant and was taking pictures. We called to have more security around, but I just didn't want you two getting caught kissing. I have no idea what is going on and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to end up in a gossip magazine.”

Liam sighed and smile.

“Thank you Haz. I'm not sure about what's going on either, and Louis said to be patient and it would happen when it's time.”

“He really said that? When did Louis became so full of wisdom?”

Liam laughed. 

“I said the same, I guess El has a very good influence on him.” 

Harry smiled and pat his shoulder, “Go get your boy, he looks all sad by himself,” said Harry, looking over Liam's shoulder, “I'll go find Niall and see if I can convince him to blow me in the bathroom.”

“Classy!”

“Heyyyy! It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want, now go.” 

Liam walked back to where Zayn was standing by himself. Without a word he grabbed Zayn's hands and dragged him to the dancefloor. He put his arms around Zayn's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Hopefully it would be the right time soon. 

 

+1.  
The tour was coming to an end, only a few weeks left and Liam couldn't wait to go home. Sleeping in a moving bus had been fun at first but it lost its charm fast. But tonight was one of their rare hotel night. Liam was sitting against the headboard of his bed, waiting for Zayn to get out of the shower. Liam looked through his bag to retrieve his laptop. He was logging into his Netflix account when Zayn finally exited the bathroom. 

“Found something interesting to watch?” asked Zayn as he let himself fall face down on the bed next to Liam. He was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, his skin was still a bit damp and his hair were pushed back. Liam swallowed, unable to do anything else but stare at Zayn. 

“Like what you see, Payno?” teased Zayn. 

Liam felt his face flush and finally teared his eyes away and concentrated to find a movie to watch. Zayn moved and sat next to Liam, their arms and legs touching. He brought his hand up and started trailing his fingers on Liam's arm, up and down, slowly. Liam closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Why? Is it distracting you when I do this?” answered Zayn, using his innocent voice, the one Liam knew meant he was up to no good. 

“Are you sure you wanna watch a movie?”

Liam turned his head to look at Zayn and Zayn smiled at him. Maybe this was finally the right moment. They were alone, no one could see them, no one could interrupt them, Niall and Harry were on a double date with Louis and Eleanor. They were completely alone. Liam smiled back.

“That depends, do you have something more interesting in mind?”

“Maybe.” Zayn closed the laptop and put it away on the bedside table and before Liam could understand what was happening he was being tickled by Zayn who was laughing like a kid. 

Zayn was straddling his thighs and Liam was writhing under him, laughing and pleading for him to stop. He was breathless when Zayn finally let go of his ribs but he didn't move from his lap. Zayn bent down and put his forehead against Liam. They spent a few minutes like that, just looking into each others eyes and, letting their breathing come back to normal. Zayn licked his lips, his eyes traveling from Liam's eyes to his lips and Liam thought if he didn't kissed Zayn right now, it might never happen. Liam lifted his left hand and put it in the back on Zayn's neck. 

“C'mon, c'mon,” murmured Zayn encouragingly. 

Maybe he thought Liam would never do it but Liam crashed their mouths together and Zayn let out a shocked gasp. The kiss was messy, there was absolutely no finesse in it. Liam pushed his tongue against Zayn's lips who parted them easily. The Kiss was overwhelming and Liam's sense were on fire. He could hear the wet sound of their mouth and Zayn's labored breath. Zayn’s hair were falling down around his face, and Liam could smell Zayn's shampoo. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He felt Zayn's hands on his face, changing the angle of the kiss, slowing it down. Liam detached his lips from Zayn to catch his breath. 

Zayn kissed his forehead and his cheek and then his neck, sucking over Liam's birthmark and Liam let out a small moan. Liam felt Zayn smirk against his skin and he shivered. Zayn put his forehead against Liam once again and pressed a sweet kiss to Liam's swollen lips. 

“Finally,” he whispered.

“Finally.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
